Monkey On My Back
by Tirya King
Summary: [Not yaoi] A child runs away leaving his poor Master to follow. Can Koumyou find his young charge before it’s too late?
1. Qu Chu

Title: Monkey on My Back

Author: Tirya King

Timeframe: Kouryu is 9 years old (Kawaii!)

Summary: Not yaoi A child runs away leaving his poor Master to follow. Can Koumyou find his young charge before it's too late?

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Minekura-sensei's.

A/N: What? It's not about Goku and Sanzo? Who am I and what have I done to Ti? Lol, I love the relationship we got to see, brief though it was, between little Kouryu and Koumyou Sanzo. I just had to write a little bit about it. This will be a two-shot as it was a bit too long to be a one-shot.

Monkey on My Back

Part One: Qu Chu

Summer was ending soon. Leaves beginning to dry out rustled noisily against each other in the wind. Already the sun set earlier in the evening, and the air blew cooler across young cheeks. But if the chilly air ever bothered the little Porter, he gave no indication.

Kouryu clutched the heavy water pot tighter as he passed a classroom. Pausing at the doorway, the 9 year old boy watched as his Master lectured to the enraptured audience. Even Acolytes younger than he sat perfectly still as they listened to the low gentle words of their local Sanzo priest. Students from the age of 5 to 15 sat there together, drinking up the wise words of their teacher.

He would have loved to go in as well and listen to his Master's words, if only to hear his soothing voice. Perhaps he might have been able to were he not so much trouble. The monks had deemed him unworthy when he was 5 because he constantly got into fights with other students, one in particular. A foul little Disciple by the name of Yuezi, Moon Child. Kouryu had been made a Porter, but Yuezi had not. The monks had only been looking for an excuse to clean their hands of the troublesome orphan. It was no secret that Kouryu was not a favorite of the temple. At least Yuezi showed promise.

Even now that horrible boy sat on his knees, toes tucked underneath properly as he listened to his Master Sanzo. A hopeful expression lit his unpleasant face, the same hope that filled every Acolyte's heart. Hope that they would be chosen by the great Koumyou Sanzo to be his Disciple. His successor. There was no greater honor to be bestowed upon a follower of the Buddhist path.

Kouryu turned from the room to continue with his chores, the water pot held to his chest like a shield. Shuei-sensei would be wondering where he was by now. The kind Charms Master was teaching some of the more advanced students at Kinzan Temple and needed water for a particular spell.

Well, it wasn't like he wanted to be an Acolyte anyway. Listening to sermons all day would be terribly boring, and he had a deep hatred of boredom. To be chosen as a Sanzo only to give lectures the rest of his life held no appeal to him. He was not priest material. He knew this as did everyone else in the temple.

"Ah, thank you, Kouryu," Shuei smiled as he took the fetched water pot. He didn't comment on his tardiness, but winked and returned to his lessons. Kouryu stood in the back of the room in case he was needed for anything else. Normally on days such as this, he would be absorbing whatever lesson he was serving for at the time. Learning right alongside the real students, and usually taking in more than they.

But not today. Today he was just as preoccupied with the next generation Sanzo as any of the Acolytes. So far Koumyou hadn't even hinted at a possible successor yet, but the monks were pressuring him to pick one soon. If anything happened to their beloved Sanzo, they needed someone to fall back on. Because the heavens forbid those old monks think for themselves.

The young boy dreaded the day his Master chose his successor for that would be the day he was finally pushed to the wayside. Raised by the kind Sanzo since he was plucked from the river, Kouryu had always lived in the little room reserved for the chosen Disciple. But when the Disciple moved in to his rightful room, Kouryu would have to move out. And Buddha forbid it be Yuezi or any of his playmates. To be replaced by someone so vile made him sick. It was bad enough he had to give the room up at all.

The older monks hated the golden-haired orphan; found him unworthy of being even their Sanzo's servant. Would they force him to leave the temple? Would Koumyou allow it now that he was too busy for little Porters? If he lost his Master, he would be losing everything. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought, and he had to move on to much more pleasant ones to pass his day.

That afternoon, as he swept the courtyard for his final chore of the day, Kouryu struggled to fight back the dread he'd felt earlier during Shuei's lessons. It was a silly baseless fear. His Master wouldn't forget him just because he'd chosen a Disciple. He hadn't dismissed him when the monks asked it of him and he wouldn't dismiss him when he chose his successor. Yet it was a fear that refused to die despite the logic he fought it with.

He finished just as the sun began to set and the air turned even colder. Koumyou would be by any minute now to collect him for evening meal. This was their special time, when both were free of their duties and could speak with one another. Not as Sanzo to Porter, but as teacher to student, as father to son. Then they would dine, meditate together, and retire for the night. It was a tradition nearly as old as Kouryu himself.

But until that time came, the child was content to watch the sun set as he leaned on the old broom. The last golden rays reflected in his own sun-colored hair and in his amethyst eyes, aged beyond his nine years of life. He watched as the large orb finally disappeared beneath the horizon and the stars emerged in the darkening sky.

And still his Master did not come.

Kouryu stood alone in the dark for a moment, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave and miss his Master if he was only running late. But Koumyou Sanzo was never late. He always came. Even the few times he was sick he came.

"Hey River Rat," a voice shouted from the direction of the Acolyte's rooms. A tall bald boy approached Kouryu, a sneer on his lips. The Porter's violet eyes narrowed and he gripped his broom tighter.

"Yuezi," Kouryu hissed right back. What did that miserable worm want?

"It's after meditation hour. I'm going to tell Master Baitu that you're still outside. You'll be in trouble."

After meditation hour already? Then that means he also missed dinner. The young boy hadn't realized he'd been outside for so long. It was against the rules of the temple for non-monks to be out of doors after dinnertime. If anyone found out he'd be in real trouble. Well, it seemed it was inevitable at this point. But if he was going down, he wasn't going to go down alone.

"Get lost, Yuezi. I don't care about your stupid threats," he growled as he lifted his broom. How he would love to shove it down the terror's throat.

"He's not coming, you know," Yuezi continued, not caring that he was angering his rival. He walked a bit closer, his stride easy and light. The rising moon cast shadows across the boy's face and reflected off that perfectly shaved head. "And you know why?"

Kouryu didn't say anything, only narrowing his amethyst eyes. Yuezi had no business knowing that the Sanzo met with his young charge every day. It was their special time where the rest of the temple didn't exist and they could be as they always were. How dare that stupid Acolyte try to ruin it. The wood of the old broom creaked under his tight grip.

The Acolyte waved a dismissive hand as though to sweep away rubbish. His whole body was relaxed of any tension, as though he didn't consider the furious boy before him a threat. "It's because he's going to pick a successor soon. He doesn't need the stupid little river rat anymore."

That was it.

"Take that back!" Kouryu charged before he knew what he was doing, catching the grinning boy off-guard. He swung it hard, catching Yuezi in the jaw with the bristles of the broom and sending him reeling to the ground. Neither boy had ever been trained to fight having both been raised in the temple all their lives. Yet the years of hard labor had made Kouryu strong, much stronger than the monk-in-training.

Yuezi was not so easily intimidated by the demon-eyed stray. He leaped back, ignoring a blow to the stomach and knocking the boy to the ground. He had had enough of the arrogant Porter who thought he was good enough to serve their Master. This was no place for him and Yuezi would be the one to teach him that!

Using the broom pinned at his chest, Kouryu threw Yuezi off, switching their positions. Now he knelt on his stomach, laying into him with all he had. All the anger and rejection he'd felt building up came out in one large wave. Every pain he'd ever had he wanted to inflict on Yuezi and those other monks who thought they were better than he.

"Kouryu! Yuezi! Stop it at once!"

The sound of old Baitu shouting out quickly brought both boys to reality with a sickening swiftness. The magnitude of what he'd done froze the Porter where he was as nearly a dozen teachers and curious students pored out of the buildings. He sat up and slowly got off the wailing Yuezi who scrambled to his feet the moment he was free.

"Master Baitu!" the foul boy cried, holding his bleeding nose as he limped his way to the elderly monk. "Master Baitu, Kouryu attacked me!"

"Is this true?" the monk asked of the Porter. His sharp grey eyes stared into Kouryu's violet ones.

Rising to his feet, eyes wide in alarm, the young boy shook his head. "He provoked me," he defended himself.

"I have no doubt of that," Baitu sent a glare to the suddenly contrite Yuezi. "But did you strike first?" He was fair and would not allow the young Acolyte to escape punishment. But he would also not show any leniency to a Porter who had done nothing but cause trouble in this temple since he could walk. He'd tried all he could to teach Kouryu to follow the Buddhist way of life, to lose his pride and violent tendencies. But no matter what he nor anyone else did, it seemed that there was no teaching this angry young orphan.

Kouryu knew he could not lie; his Master taught him better than that. Do what you will, regret it if you must, but do not lie. The old monk would know if he tried anyway. "Yes," he lifted his chin higher as he glared at Yuezi who narrowed his own eyes in return. This had not been settled between them. Not by a long shot.

As much as he would like to inflict some sort of lasting punishment upon the boy, Baitu knew that Kouryu was out of his jurisdiction. "Return to your quarters and inform Master Sanzo of this incident. He will determine your punishment. Yuezi, come with me." He stared around at the other students who had come to see the spectacle. "The rest of you, go back to your rooms. There is nothing to see here."

He would have preferred any punishment the monks could offer. Suffer any humiliation. Anything but face his Master and tell him how he had once again failed him as his student and his charge. Everything Kouryu did reflected on his upbringing by his Master, and fighting with old rivals did nothing to honor that. He feared no penalty. But he feared disappointing Koumyou more than anything. Yet he couldn't disobey a direct order, even he knew when not to press his luck. He bowed to Baitu, picked up his now useless broom, and walked to the Sanzo's private rooms, head bowed and feet dragging. What would his Master say when his little Porter came in looking as beat up as he did? His only consolation, such that it was, was that Yuezi was in even worse shape than he, and would be feeling the effects of it for quite some time.

To his surprise and growing dread, Koumyou Sanzo said nothing at first. He'd been kneeling in the middle of meditation when Kouryu trudged in. Looking at the contrite boy for a moment, the Sanzo priest went to one of his drawers and took out some bandages. Ever since Kouryu was a boy and continuously got into fights, Koumyou always kept proper supplies to heal the child. But both Porter and priest had been hoping those days were over and there would be no further need for bandages.

Sitting cross-legged on his own mat, Kouryu remained silent as he stared at the ground. He couldn't look at his disappointed Master just yet.

"This is my fault, I apologize," Koumyou Sanzo finally murmured gently as he dabbed at a bleeding cut above the child's brow.

Startled lavender eyes finally stared into gentle brown. "But Master, I was the one who got into the fight with Yuezi. I threw the first punch; it was my fault."

"That may be, but I am the one responsible for you and your actions. I should have done a better job at teaching you. You and Yuezi are rivals, and I should have seen that you would have unfinished business to settle. I am sorry, Kouryu, and I ask for your forgiveness." The priest's mahogany eyes looked regretfully at his charge.

Wonderful, now the boy felt even worse.

"I… I can't, Master," he shook his head stiffly, still in pain. "Yuezi just… said some things to me and I got mad. I'm sorry, Master…"

"You cannot attack someone because they say things to anger you. I thought you knew this."

"I do, Master, but…"

"Kouryu," Koumyou held up a hand, silencing his defense. "Please. Just… go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning. I will decide what to do then."

"Yes, Sanzo-sama," the young boy bowed his golden head and retreated to his small room on the side. Through the thin walls he heard his Master prepare for bed as well.

Try as he might, Kouryu could not sleep. He kept hearing Yuezi's cruel taunts in his mind, and his imagination likewise tormented him. The little Porter couldn't help but wonder what his Master would do to him.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, there was no other conclusion to draw. He'd disappointed his Master greatly tonight, perhaps more than ever before. Everyone was only worth so much trouble and he'd just reached his limit. Koumyou was going to turn him away. He was going to choose a proper Disciple to take his place.

He didn't think he could bear to hear his Master dismiss him after all these years. The only thing left for Kouryu to do was leave on his own. As a Porter at a Buddhist temple, there was very little Kouryu could call his own. Just the blanket he was covered with when Koumyou found him in the river, a few sets of clothes, and his beaded necklace. The clothes and necklace were small to wrap in a bundle with his blanket, so at least he would be traveling light.

The sun was just beginning to rise when he made his escape. The others would be up soon, but he knew he couldn't risk leaving at night. There were too many bandits and criminals out. What he would do that evening, he had no idea. Hopefully the solution would present itself before he had to worry about that. He was nothing if not resourceful.

Making sure his Master wasn't awake yet, Kouryu snuck out of their quarters. There was no one on the grounds so it was easy to slip away from the Kinzan Temple, down the thousand steps, and onto the dirt road leading to the nearby town.

He was being a coward and he knew it. But he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

It hadn't yet been ten minutes before Koumyou Sanzo opened his eyes to face the day ahead. Smiling ruefully as he stretched, the priest contemplated little Kouryu in the next room. The child was a handful to be sure, but he had his heart in the right place. It only the others in the temple realized this. If only the headstrong boy could control his temper so they might have a chance to realize it. That boy Yuezi would need a firm scolding as well. The priest had no doubt that he'd purposely picked a fight, knowing that Kouryu would strike out.

"Kouryu," he called gently into the boy's room. "Kouryu, may I come in?"

No answer.

Koumyou furrowed his brow in confusion. His young charge had never not answered him, no matter how angry he might be. He tried again, sliding the thin door open as he spoke. "Kouyu, my boy, you've overslept. It's time to…"

No one was there. The child was gone.

End Part One

A/N: The title of this chapter 'Qu Chu' is Chinese and it means 'to go away.' Basically it is pronounced 'choo choo' thought the 'q' does have a slightly different sound. More like a very light 'ch.' Eh, whatever : )


	2. Hui Lai

Part Two: Hui Lai

The priest wasn't alarmed to see the absent child. Well he was rather ashamed the night previous. Most likely he had gotten up early to begin work simultaneously pleasing anyone angry with him still as well as to avoid an angry Master.

Koumyou shook his head as he rolled up the hastily left mat. He didn't think he could remain angry with the boy for very long. Especially for defending himself which was what Kouryu no doubt thought he was doing.

For now at least, he would give the child the space he wanted.

Koumyou knelt to perform his morning meditations, and perhaps sneak in a pipe, before breakfast.

He'd just entered the first level of serenity when his door opened swiftly, an irate Baitu coming in. Seeing the Sanzo priest kneeling and starting up at him, the elderly monk suddenly remembered himself and bowed.

"Forgive my intrustion, Sanzo-sama," he apologized.

"Quite alright," Koumyou smiled. "Is there something you are looking for?"

"It's young Kouyu," the monk answered, still looking around the room as though he might find him hiding.

"Is he alright? Did something happen?" Koumyou asked standing up in concern. The boy's work wasn't too difficult as he was still just a child. But sometimes he did have to do a lot of lifting and it was still so hot out…

"He never arrived," Baitu responded. "I had assumed he was still sleeping."

"He isn't here," Koumyou Sanzo shook his head. Where could the boy be? So afraid of being kicked out for good, the one thing Kouryu never shirked was his daily chores as a Porter.

Together the priest and monk searched the grounds for their wayward Porter. He was not found at any of his usual spots. Not doing his duties. Not raiding the kitchen. Not shadowing the Charms Master. Not hiding in any of the closets like he used to when he was younger. No one had seen him nor did they have any idea where he might be.

An hour passed. Then two. Still no sign of young Kouryu.

Thoroughly distraught at this point, Koumyou returned to the boy's room, hoping that the foolhardy boy hadn't done as he feared. To his distress, the priest found that Kouryu had indeed taken his precious few possessions and left on his own.

"What could that boy be thinking?" he hissed, as furious as he'd ever been.

What had possessed Kouryu to run away from the protection of the Kinzan Temple and its Sanzo priest? Didn't he have any idea just how dangerous it was out there, especially for a helpless 9-year old? He wouldn't last a day out there on his own.

Forcing himself to calm down, Koumyou Sanzo considered where Kouryu might be, assuming he'd run into no trouble thus far.

The closest place was the village just down the road. Kouryu couldn't have gone anywhere else as he rarely left the temple and would want some supplies first. He wasn't a stupid boy by any means and would now that he wouldn't last long without going into town. It wasn't the most friendly of villages, and there were quite a few reasons why the Sanzo never took his charge along when he performed lectures there.

He would have to hurry if he wanted to reach the boy in time.

OoOoOo

Kouryu had always hated all the restrictions placed in him by the temple. Not knowing any other life, he'd never known greed or evil before. Rich, material lives never appealed to him, yet he'd known there had to be something better than the strict temple life.

Having just finished begging for his first meal, the 9-year old decided he missed that harsh humble life. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was begging. Buddhists should not know pride, but it was a vice he couldn't rid himself of. He was his own person with his own worth. If others would not acknowledge it and respect him for it, it was his duty to take their respect. By force if necessary. Yuezi and the other Acolytes had taught him much about self-worth.

And he'd had to sacrifice all that in order to eat a meal.

Kouryu nibbled unhappily at the stale loaf of bread his efforts had won. There had to be another way to feed and clothe himself. Some job or task he could perform to earn his keep. But what? Well, it didn't matter now, he wasn't going to be staying long. He had to leave this village quickly and head to the next if he wanted to avoid any searching monks. Not that they would be trying very hard to recover a trouble-making Porter anyway.

He was so deep in thought that he wasn't looking where he was walking. He'd run into the man before he'd even known there was a man there to run into.

Not especially tall for his age, Kouryu found himself dwarfed by this giant of a man.

"Woah there," the man laughed at the child who'd fallen from the collision. He helped him up, still laughing. "Didn't see you there, kid. You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kouryu replied, eyeing the man warily. "Thank you. Um, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it, kid. My name's Yanlei. What about you?"

He had dark, scarred skin from leading an obvious hard life. His shaggy black hair was unkempt and fell over sharp coal eyes. Yanlei's voice was light and friendly, but Kouryu sensed nothing of the sort from the man himself.

"Oh, come on," Yanlei chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm perfectly harmless. I just wanna know your name."

"Kouryu," the boy finally answered, seeing no harm in saying just his name. For all his independence and love for solitude, even Kouryu enjoyed companionship. He could always keep an eye on Yanlei who couldn't do anything to him now anyway. Not in the middle of a busy street.

"Where's your parents, Kouryu?" Yanlei asked, looking around for anyone with similar golden hair and violet eyes. "Don't tell me you're all alone?"

The only parent Kouryu had was one Sanzo priest left far behind. "Er… yeah. I am."

Yanlei suddenly looked much more interested. "All alone? You poor kid."

"I can do fine by myself," Kouryu's violet eyes hardened. He might be a failure at the temple, but that didn't mean he was completely useless. He'd find a way to survive.

"Oh yeah?" the man saw right through the 9-year old's bravado. "I'll bet you had to beg for that." He indicated to the half-eaten bread, now dirty from the fall. "How long do you think you can last without a decent job or family?"

Now Kouryu was getting interested. Was this what Yanlei was offering? Was that the reason for his questions? "Why do you care?" he asked, cutting to the chase. Either the tall dark man was going to make this meeting worthwhile or he wasn't.

"You come to the point pretty fast, Kouryu," Yanlei chuckled. "I happen to deal in both family and employment. You see, I take in little runaways, like you, and make sure they're fed and housed. In return, they work for me to pay their expenses."

"What kind of job?" he cocked his head to the side. Other children like him? Could he possibly belong with them where he'd never belong at the Kinzan Temple?

"Hm, that depends," Yanlei eyed him critically.

"On what?"

"On you." The man circled him, appraising his possible new employee. "You seem well-built for it. You any good with your hands?"

Kouryu had been a Porter for quite a number of years. Most of his work involved some form of hand precision and strength. "I've done a lot of work with my hands," he replied confidently. "I was a servant at my last home." He showed his small callused hands.

"But you're still young. Your hands could soften back up in no time," the older man murmured to himself, hand under his chin.

Wait, didn't he want a laborer?

"Well, it's up to you, kid," Yanlei said at last. "Do you want the job or not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Follow me then." He turned his back and swiftly walked away.

Kouryu, now firmly confused but curious, had to nearly run to keep up with the long swift strides. They were heading down the road, away from the crowded marketplace.

Wait, this was the wrong direction! They were getting closer to the temple!

"We can't go this way!" Kouryu tried to warn him. By now his absence would be noticed. "This is…"

"You're very pretty," Yanlei interrupted. "For a boy, I mean. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"What?" Kouryu stopped, lavender eyes going wide. What an odd thing to say, especially coming from this man. His Master had once told him, last year, how sorry so many girls in the future would be that he led a temple life. Not that he really understood what that meant, but Koumyou had been laughing at the time, so he'd assumed it was just one of those 'adult' things he'd understand when he was older. But this? No, he'd never heard anything like that before.

"Come here, Kouryu. I'm going to show you what kind of job I want you to do."

OoOoOo

"Get away from him!"

Suddenly the bruising lips and hurting hands were gone from his quivering body.

Kouryu fell in a heap, clutching his loosened tunic where it had come undone. Teeth gritted, he felt his jaw ache from the desire to cry out.

But he made no sound, just as he was instructed.

A flash of shimmering gold made his wide amethyst eyes rise from their position at his bruised wrist. What he saw made him wish he hadn't looked at all.

In front of the frightened child was a curtain of white and gold robes. Koumyou Sanzo stood in front of him, arms outstretched to block Kouryu from all view.

"Who the hell are you?" Yanlei demanded, bringing a hand to feel his cut lip from where the priest had punched him. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from him, you filth," the Sanzo hissed, normally gentle eyes a hard unforgiving pair of agates. Nothing about him was soft and Kouryu was sure he was seeing a true god descended.

"He's mine, baldy," the child-dealer smirked, not as awed by the priest as Kouryu. "I suggest you get the fuck outta here before I send you to meet your Buddha a little bit ahead of schedule." He cracked a knuckle and stepped forward.

Kouryu tried to cry out to his Master to get away, but no sound would come out.

The priest moved so fast that neither Kouryu nor Yanlei saw it happen. One moment the priest was being threatened and the next, Yanlei was crouched on the ground, clutching his broken nose which was bleeding heavily.

Deep red blood, Yanlei's blood, dripped down the priest's clenched fist and stained his beautiful robes. "I am a Sanzo priest," Koumyou growled. "And as such I am a personal friend of 'my Buddha.' I doubt he'd be cross with me if I removed one more piece of scum from this Earth. Leave before I do so."

Yanlei, like all men of his caliber, fled. No boy, no matter how pretty, was worth a skirmish with the insane holy man.

Koumyou watched him go, stiff and taut. Ready to strike out at whatever dared to challenge him. A Buddhist priest he might be, but even a priest is not without his defenses.

Then Kouryou's shaking body finally gave in to the sudden assault it had experienced. He leaned on his arms, breathing heavily and fighting the intense nausea filling his self. Everywhere he could feel that… that man's touch, his lips, hear his gruff voice in his ear…

He whimpered.

All aggressiveness left the Sanzo's being as he turned to face his young charge. The child the gods entrusted to him for protection. How could he have failed so horribly in that task?

"Kouryu," he sighed, kneeling before the gasping child. "Stupid stupid child. Why did you ever run away?"

"Master," Kouryu sniffled, shivering violently.

Wrapping the boy in his arms, the priest whispered soothing things to him, hoping he'd been able to prevent the worst of the damage.

"It's alright, my Kouryu," Koumyou shushed him. "It's over. I'm here now, Kouryu."

The Porter clung to his Master's robes tightly like he was a small child again.

"I'm sorry, Master," the boy whispered, violet eyes overflowing against his will. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you run from me, Kouryu?" Koumyou had to ask. What could drive the boy away into so much danger?

"I didn't want you to send me away," Kouryu cried harder, hating himself for showing such weakness.

"Why on earth would I send you away, my boy?" He gathered Kouryu closer so that all one could see of the boy was a mop of golden hair sticking up over enormous sleeves. The child was not making any sense.

"I'm too much trouble. I get into fights and when you get a Disciple I have to leave my room. Yuezi said that…"

"Do you honestly believe anything Yuezi says, Kouryu? You are no trouble at all and I would never force you away. Don't you know that?"

Unconvinced, Kouryu shook his head. "I'm in the way. I have to leave. Your Disciple…"

"My Disciple, when I choose him, will not take your room away. Listen to me, Kouryu," he lifted his charge's chin so violet eyes could meet soft brown. "When you called to me as a baby, you asked me to take care of you. That is what I intend to do. You being 9 doesn't change that, nor will it change when you are 19 or 29. No Disciple will mean more to me than you. Never run away from me, Kouryu. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"B-but the others," the boy argued, tears starting to dry. "They want me to leave. They want you me to get rid of me."

"Of course they do," cried the Sanzo priest, a twinkle in his eye. "They're afraid you'll prove them wrong. You shine like the sun, my boy! They think you make them look like silly old monks. And you know what?"

"What?" Kouryu asked, his eyes wide with curiosity. He stopped trembling.

Koumyou leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "they _are_ silly old monks!" He grinned at the boy who couldn't help but smile back tentatively. "Now then, come back with me and let's show those silly old monks that no one can force you away."

The smile faded and Kouryu glanced in the direction that Yanlei had gone. The priest saw this and frowned. "He can't hurt you anymore, Kouryu. The world is full of filth like him who try to dampen bright souls like yours. Don't think of him anymore."

"But Master, he…"

Koumyou Sanzo put a gentle hand on the boy's head to silence him. "I know, Kouryu, I know. He has taken much of your innocence from you, and Buddha will punish him gravely for it. Be strong, Kouryu. Do not let yourself be deceived by kind words or promises." He stood up slowly, helping the young boy rise as well. "Come home with me."

It only took a moment's consideration before the little Porter reached for his Master's offered hand. Together they retrieved the fallen bundle of clothes, blanket, and beads and headed toward the Kinzan Temple.

"Master Sanzo," Kouryu asked hesitantly. "Last night, why didn't you come after classes?" He knew he was out of place. That his Master didn't not have to explain anything to him. But he had to know. It was such a long tradition with them.

As he did with anything asked by his young charge, Koumyou Sanzo answered completely and honestly. "I admit that the pressure placed on me by the other monks to choose a Disciple has gotten to me. I decided to consult the Bodhisattvas in my meditation as to which child would be the best choice. I was so deep in my meditation that the hours flew by without my noticing. I'm sorry, Kouryu, I always look forward to hearing about your day in the courtyard."

"Did the Bodhisattvas answer you?" He dreaded the answer, but couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I believe they did," the priest gave a secretive smile. "I will not declare who it is for some time however. He shall know in his own due time."

The walk continued in silence until the peaceful Kinzan Temple came into sight. Home.

"May I make a confession, Kouryu?" Koumyou asked quietly.

Kouryu looked at him questioningly. "Master?"

"When I first took you in, I was inclined to believe the other monks who saw you as a burden." Before his charge could take this too much to heart, he went on. "This did not last long I assure you. I discovered that much like a monkey, you would not allow anyone to release you."

"A monkey?" Kouryu asked, struggling to understand.

"The harder one tries to dislodge a monkey from their back, the tighter the monkey will cling," the Sanzo smiled and shook his head in amusement. "And you, my boy… it seems you are the worst of monkeys. I could not leave you behind if I wished it. You are wrapped too tightly around me."

The 9-year old still didn't comprehend entirely. Perhaps it was another one of those 'adult' things he would understand later. His Master cared for him, and that's all he needed to know.

"Perhaps one day you will have your own monkey clinging to your back."

Kouryu sincerely hoped not.

FINIS

A/N: There we go, all done. The title of this chapter is pronounced 'Hwey Lie' and it means 'to return'. Yanlei is the Chinese word for 'tears'. Um… I think that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did!


End file.
